


Perspective.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different Perspective, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A few different perspectives on David and Julia's relationship from those closest to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging is not my strong point. Spelling is also not a strong point. (Seriously, I did proof read!) I am sorry for both! Let me know if it's awful!

Roger couldn’t even begin to put the pieces together. It’s been years since he and Julia were together, actually in love, but despite the messy divorce and cruel comments outside the Commons, he still thought he knew her, or at least knew her well enough to know that she wouldn’t sink this low.

Screwing her bodyguard.

He couldn’t believe it was love, he was still struggling to believe it was happening, no matter how hard the various TV stations and morning news shows tried to convince him. He needed proof, he needed Julia to say it, he knew it wouldn’t do anything to soften his anger, but it would help with him believing it.

It wouldn’t last long. Julia was a political animal, it was one of the reasons they didn’t work, too focused on work, and they were in the same political party. He couldn’t see her ‘loved up’ relationship with a labour supporting bodyguard lasting much longer than a year.

“Trying to figure it all out, Roger?” He looked up to see his ex-wife stood in the doorway to his office.

“Trying to work out how you could sink so low as to screw the nearest thing possible.” He spat back, the game of who could do more damage was one they’d been playing for years.

“Go on, Roger. Whatever you’ve got to say, say it now, might as well get this done and over with.” Julia said with a small sigh.

She didn’t look defeated, but she did look done, done, more than likely, with all the new stories, pictures and the speculation.

“Where do I even begin? It can’t be anything more than a fling, he’s ten years younger, he broke the rules, and to be perfectly honest, Julia, you’re too career minded for it to work. You sent him to a war zone, how long do you think it will take before he begins to blame you and you become the subject of his anger?”

Julia moved to sit down in front of the desk.

“First of all, he’s eight years my junior, and the fact that’s your opening argument means you really haven’t had time to think it through. Tell me, who was it, Amy or Amanda that had only just turned 21?” She asked, a small smile on her face, but she didn’t let him answer.

“Secondly, David is very aware of my political views and my voting record, and we’ve made it this far, so I don’t see that being a major issue, and lastly, what you know about PTSD isn’t worth much, so maybe, Roger, you should educate yourself before you use it as a cruel line of defence.” Julia said, her voce cold as she stood up again.

“I know your angry, that was to be expected,” Julia picked up her briefcase that she’s put down a few minutes earlier. “Anything else you wish to say before I go home?”

Her ex-husbands silence gave her a little satisfaction as she walked out of his office. She tried to keep that feeling as she got to her awaiting car, Roger couldn’t get to her any more, he wasn’t important, his views on her love life were not important, what was important was David, not the anger perspective of her ex-lover.

\------

Lorraine Craddock read the file again as David paced the space in front of her desk.

“Seriously? The Home Secretary? Were you really that lonely, David?” She asked, her voice laced with shock as she tried to comprehend what her officer was telling her.

“Seriously, ma’am, the Home Secretary, and no,” He shook his head. ‘It wasn’t about being lonely.”

Lorraine dropped the file, leaning back in her chair, trying to make sense of it before the silence got too uncomfortable. She could understand if it was just a fling, Julia Montague was a target, the hotel was a necessary course of action, not that it was a reason for her and her bodyguard to shack up.

“Is,” Lorraine paused, “Is it real? Is this a real relationship?” It was partly professional, partly because she could see it happening in some twisted way.

David stopped pacing and took the seat in front of Lorraine’s desk.

“Yes, ma’am. You will have my letter of resignation by the end of the week, I can see how I could no longer keep working for the Protection Command.”

Lorraine chuckled lightly, “At least you figured that part out.”

There was another moment of silence before David spoke again.

“I am very grateful for all the time you’ve had to defend me, and I understand if this can’t be one of those times, but this is real, what Julia and I have, and I know it was built on unprofessionalism, but we’re both committed to making it work.”

“I will defend you, David, god only know how right now, but it goes without saying that I protect my officers, no matter how stupid and reckless they are. I will ask around, see if we can get you transferred to another branch, so, for now, hold off on the resignation, I will appoint Tom Fenton as the Home Secretary’s PPO and you can finish your paperwork.”

David let out a breath as he realised that his boss was being supportive in her own, even if it meant the looks of frustration.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Now, piss off before I change my mind.” She told him, watching as he left, making a few notes on some scraps of paper on her desk, before leaning back in her chair once again.

From her perspective, in some kind of twisted way, she could actually see the relationship working out.

 

\------

“So, dating?” Anne’s daughter asked for the third time.

“Yes, dating, breaking all of the rules, being totally unprofessional, and dating.” Anne put the newspaper down on the breakfast table, her eyes scanning over the front page a final time before she pushed it away.

She knew something was going on, she assumed at worst it would be a fling between David Budd and Julia Montague. Both of them had been through a lot, the Home Secretary was a target, and she’d been shot at, Anne knew that even a woman as cold hearted as Julia Montague would need some kind of comfort, but that was all she thought it would be, comfort. Not front-page news, a relationship and some tabloid gossip about a wedding.

“Won’t he get fired, and won’t it start some kind of political scandal, no one survives a political scandal, mum.”

“No, they don’t, but this isn’t a regular politician, sweetheart, Julia Montague will come out the other side, and from the looks of those photo’s she will do so with David Budd stood right beside her.”

Anne was black and white when it came to work, you followed the rules, or you got out, That, was it, but from her perspective, she knew it would happen at some point, one lonely politician, a member of staff. It was still unprofessional though, no matter how much it actually made sense.

 

\------

“You owe me £20.” Kim said without missing a beat as she and Tom watched the headlines.

Tom gave her a look before handing her the note, then switching his gaze back to the TV, wondering what else they would say about Julia Montague and David Budd.

“I mean, this stuff happens, but David and the principle, you couldn’t get two people who have more differences.” Tom said, still in shock.

Both he and Kim knew something was going on, sex crossed both their minds, but they assumed it was just a fling, just until they got found out, neither of them expected a full-on relationship.

“Maybe that’s why it works? Opposites attract and all of that?” Kim suggested.

“Why don’t you ask him when he gets here?” Tom laughed.

Kim shook her head. “It’s their business. Although, thinking about it, it makes sense, the late-night phone calls, the looks, how David seemed to be the only one who could protect her, the only one she trusted.”

“I’d rather not think about it, to be honest. They spent a lot of time in adjoining rooms, what they did in there is best left unsaid,” Tom paused for a moment. “At least, he’s happier?” He wasn’t sure if that was the right word to use.

“Careful, you’ll start to sound like you care.”

“Kim, he fought in a war, his personal life isn’t great, he ended up protecting a woman who was all for troops in Afghanistan, nearly got kill god knows how many times, his kids nearly got blown up, as much as I can’t believe it, or see it being the next hallmark movie, I think the guy deserves some happiness.”

“Fair enough. But you have to admit, the sex part was always gonna happen, but this, like marriage and all that shit, didn’t see that coming.”

“So, can I have my £20 back?”

Kim laughed, “No way.”

Neither of them saw it coming, and from the perspective of two police officers, it was wrong on all kinds of levels, but from the perspective of two people who knew him, David deserved some good in his life, even if it did come from someone they least expected.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more perspectives on David and Julia's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are very short, so I am sorry about that, but I hope they're good enough!

Vicky couldn’t say she was heartbroken, admittedly, her split from David had been a long time coming, but it still hurt in an odd kind of way. Maybe because she had spent the best part of the last eleven years with him?

But then again, she was almost happy, happy that David had found someone, maybe someone who could be more supportive, more loving, be the person he needs? It was bound to happen at some point, both of them would find other people, fall in love, feel happy, it wasn’t that Vicky and David would never love each other, they would, mainly because of the kids, but not love in the way that David and Julia clearly loved each other.

Vicky took one last look at the picture that had flashed up on her news feed, a picture of Julia and David outside of the Commons with some ridiculous headline, before locking her phone.

She could see it from other perspectives, those who thought it was wrong, those who thought it was good news, but her own personal perspective, it was going to happen at some stage, she’d seen it coming for a long time, she imagined it being with someone else, and not the Home Secretary, but even with her mixed feelings, she was willing to let them get on with it, she was willing to let them be happy. 

 ------

Rob was angry. At first there was a hint of betrayal, but now it was just plain anger, in both the personal and professional sense. He still, even now, after two weeks couldn’t believe it was happening. It still dominated the news, Home Secretary Julia Montague in a relationship with bodyguard David Budd.

He wanted to believe it wasn’t true, but it was. He didn’t know what was more sickening for him, knowing he never stood a chance, or knowing that Julia would survive the scandal, reputation intact. The relationship was a different matter, this could only be a fling, it wouldn’t last long, the pair of them were too different, they were bonding over the fact that Julia had nearly died – it wasn’t love in Rob’s eyes

She was doing it because she was lonely. Rob believed that why she did most things, to fill the void, to make her life seem worth while without politics.

From his perspective it wouldn’t last a year, but even if the relationship crumbled in the public eye, Julia Montague never would.

 ------

“Do you think the boss will ever accept him?” Louise asked Deepak, both looking out of the glass office to where David Budd, newly appointed Counterterrorism Sergeant was sitting.

“Not sure. She was pretty clear on how unprofessional he’d been. I assume it’s only cause she and Craddock are friends that he’s even in the building.” Deepak replied.

Commander Sampson had made the announcement late yesterday that David would be joining Counterterrorism, and despite the fact he was a good officer, no one could quite shake that fact that he had broken every rule in the book.

The commander had made her opinions clear, he was unprofessional, but he was being transferred and that was that.

“What do you think of it all?” Louise asked out of curiosity, turning back to look at her supervisor.

“I agree with the commander, he was unprofessional, he broke the rules, he put others lives at risk.” Deepak said, almost as if he was reading off the same script as Anne.

“What about you?” Deepak asked Louise.

She shrugged, “Professionally, I can see why people are mad, but personally, it would bound to happen to someone, protecting someone and being on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, I think if someone was to go back and look at it all in detail they’d see that it was going to happen to someone at some point,” She paused, “Besides, what else could they have done in that hotel room? Trivial pursuit gets boring after a while.”

Deepak looked up from the file. “Still broke the rules, Louise.”

“Yeah, but they fell in love, surely you must be able to see that, on a personal level? From where I am sitting, I can see both sides of it.”

Deepak wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he had two perspectives, much like Louise did. Professionally, it was wrong. Personally, he thought it was human. Even if no one ever knew it, he couldn’t say finding out about the Home Secretary and her bodyguard was that much of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you think they were good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Is it awful? Is it out of character? Should I stop writing?!


End file.
